Light of the Sky
This is a collab by Firey and Stormy. Prologue-- Firey A jet-black she-cat was crouching behind the rocks. She was staring at fighting cats. There were shrieks and screams, making her sick to the stomach. Ugh... why must cats fight? The she-cat closed her luminescent yellow eyes, feeling sick, she prayed yo her ancestors, and StarClan, that everything would be alright. It didn't work, cats still fought one another, screams were sent into the air. No, Shadow had to leave now. But she couldn't, she remembered her parents. Her mother... "Shadow, I can't keep you with me. The Tribe will enslave you, just as they have done to me. You must go..."''' "No, Mother! Wait..." Shadow reached out for her mother, wanting to feel the soft fur one more time. They huddled together, Shadow feeling every part of the soft, warm fur. "Mother, don't go." She whimpered. "I have too, Shadow. I promise, we'll meet again one day."'' Shadow let go of her mother, and watched as she walked away.''' ''Shadow cried out, feeling lonely and cold, she missed her mother already. Where would they meet again? Shadow soon gathered herself up, and off she went, to search for a new life. Shadow felt hollow, since the day her mother had left, Shadow had been wandering around. But she wanted to find her mother, these cats, were they the Tribes? Before she knew it, someone grabbed her from behind, pinning her to the rocky, hard floor. "We've caught something. Let's take this prize back." I'm not a prize! Thrashing aroung, she tried to break free, no luck. The scarred tom continued to drag her along, clutching her tightly. "My Lord, we have one." The brown tom with rippling muscles glared at her. "Okay, place her in cell 54, and we'll analyze her tomorrow." What did analyze mean? Shadow struggled as the rogues dragged her away. The brown rogue glared at her, and tied her quickly to a post. Sending a tabby she-cat to guard her, the brown tom left. The tabby she-cat glanced at her and said. "What's your name? Usually cats like you should be in our tribe already." Shadow stared back at the she-cat, mortified. "Shadow..." "Oh, hi Shadow. Don't be afraid, this tribe is normally peaceful, but we've been in trouble for the past few moons, so the Leader is cautious." And Shadow began to think about helping the Tribe, about finding help. This is the start of Shadow's story with the Tribe and beyond... Chapter 1--Stormy “Creekpaw! Now!” Gingerpelt snarled. He snapped awake, from his daydream. Beautiful as his mentor was, it was hard not to think about her sometimes, and how her reddish brown pelt reflected the sunlight. StarClan, I’m becoming just like any other tom in the Clan… mooning over her. “Sorry, I’m coming!” He trotted up the rocky slope, his claws fitting into the grooves of the stone. Creekpaw had always had a love of climbing. It ran in his family. His body was just suited for it, and he loved the feel of the wind in his fur as he scampered up a rock face. Sparrowtail and Frostpaw were already waiting at the top. He took a seat next to Frostpaw, his fur brushing her soft white pelt. “Okay, shall we start explaining things to them?” Gingerpelt inquired to Sparrowtail. He shook his head. “We have to wait for Sunflight and Finchpaw.” Finchpaw was Creekpaw’s brother. A very rude and annoying one at that. His mentor let out an irritated snarl. “They’re always late. Always. If Finchpaw wants to have his precious warrior ceremony, he had better show up.” “It’s Sunflight’s fault, not Finchpaw’s,” Sparrowtail pointed out, “If she can’t control her apprentice, then she should take the blame.” Creekpaw admired Sparrowtail’s clear and quick thinking, but there was something about him that irked him. He couldn’t quite put his claw on what it was. “Well sometimes apprentices are just too hard to take charge of,” Gingerpelt pointed out, “Especially this one.” She jokingly shoved Creekpaw, causing him to stumble. Wow, Gingerpelt joking around? He returned the purr and shove. Finally, he could spy a pair of cats coming over the crest of trees. They dipped down, quickly slipping through the trees. “Yeah, they better run up here,” Gingerpelt muttered. Even though Creekpaw wasn’t quite as grouchy about it, he agreed. It was their last assessment before their warrior ceremony, and he was eager to start. He could now make out their features. With a few quick strides, they reached the top of the rock. “Sorry we’re so late,” Sunflight panted, “Finchpaw here decided that it was a good idea to take the kits outside of camp to teach them fighting moves.” “You’re never too young to start fighting,” Finchpaw shot back, quoting their mother. Well, apparently Snowspots wasn’t as philosophical as she thought she was. Creekpaw snorted. Snowspots was a good mother, but sometimes she could take things too lightly. “Yeah, well that made you late to your assessment in which you’ve been waiting moons for,” Sunflight scoffed. Gingerpelt cleared her throat. “Okay, let’s start, shall we?” She began to explain the whole process of how the assessment was going to work, even though they all knew everything because of the other assessments and how Smokepelt told them. “Hey Creekpaw,” Finchpaw whispered from a tail-length away, “I can see you’re totally into Frostpaw now.” He turned to her, noticing his pelt was still brushing hers. Surprised, he hopped away. “Shut up, Finchpaw,” he hissed back, “You’re pathetic attempt at teasing almost makes me feel bad for you.” He snorted. “And that wasn’t a bad comeback?” Frostpaw sighed. “Guys, stop it. That was completely uncalled for, Finchpaw.” “Oh, so it is?” He crept a bit closer to her, jamming himself between them to stand next to her. “Frostpaw and I have been dating for a long time,” he hissed to Creekpaw. Frostpaw just shook her head. “But of course,” he continued, “If you want to find a she-cat your type, you should probably try Skystar. But if she considers herself above you, try Brackenmist.” He finished, referring to their only elder. Fury pulsed through him. And then Creekpaw turned to see Gingerpelt and the other warriors watching the whole display. “Hmm, that was an interesting little performance,” she stated, “Now how about we get to what we were doing?” They nodded, but he couldn’t resist whispering one last sentence to his brother. “Eat slugs, Finchpaw.” In return, he got a smack with his tail. But Gingerpelt obviously didn’t feel like pointing it out. “Now, you each choose a separate direction to go, and each of us will be watching you hunt.” “I call the pine grove!” Finchpaw shouted, then went galloping off into the trees. Frostpaw and Creekpaw exchanged a glance and eye-roll. She went off the opposite direction, as he walked to the Mighty Oak. There would probably be a bunch of squirrels there nibbling at nuts. And what better way to impress a mentor than catch a squirrel? He circled the tree, making sure not to be brushing against leaves or fallen nuts. A squirrel caught his eye, nibbling around the roots of the Might Oak. Creekpaw sunk low to the earth, to the point where barely anyone would notice him. And in one pounce, he leaped, and captured the squirrel between his sharpened claws, killing it instantly. Briefly, he thanked StarClan for his lucky catch, and buried it beneath the roots. Edging to the side of the tree, he soon caught a mouse and vole with ease. He buried his catches, and turned to walk farther in the trees, hoping to find a pigeon. But he heard a scraping noise. He whipped around, hissing. There was Finchpaw, with his claws in his neat pile of excellent catches. "Finchpaw, what are you doing?" he spat. He shrugged simply. "Oops," he mewed, as he held up the squirrel, covered in mud and grime and slashes of his claws. "Get out of here you heap of fox-dung, before Gingerpelt comes out and rips your ears off!" he snarled. "Oh, Gingerpelt's not here right now," he mewed simply. He scuffed a few more weeds and dust over his catches, and trotted away. "That'll teach you to think that you're so cool! Brothers shouldn't treat each other the way you treat me. And Frostpaw? She's mine." Creekpaw snorted under his breath. His hate for his own brother now ran very deep. Ruining my assessment? The thing that we've both been waiting for? Wait until I tell Gingerpelt... After that, he was able to ensnare another mouse along with the desired pigeon. But when he tried to get going again, since the assessment was almost over, he heard the familiar scratching. He whipped around. Finchpaw was undigging his catches once again. "Get out of here!" Creekpaw snarled, "And stop ruining my assessment!" Finchpaw began to turn, as Creekpaw was walking away. But he heard a laugh and another shuffle. Finchpaw's paws were down the hole once again. Something snapped inside of him. "All right, that's it!" he snarled. Unable to restrain himself, he took one flying leap right towards his brother. His paws knocked over the side of Finchpaw's head. And that was when Gingerpelt burst out of the bushes. "Creekpaw! What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" He tumbled to the ground, terrified. "I-he-you don't understand!" he stuttered. "Oh, I think I do," she mumbled. "I accidentally crossed his path, and he just attacks ''me!" Finchpaw lied. There was nothing that Creekpaw wanted to do more than just rip his head off. "Look Creekpaw. I know that you and Finchpaw don't exactly get along. But your arguments don't call for this kind of ridiculous hostility. I want you back to camp. Now." His ears drooped, as he padded across the soggy earth. He could barely hear the birds tweeting, and everything seemed gray and fuzzy. But something snapped him out of his depression. An unfamiliar smell wafted over the muggy breeze, something smelling of fresh water of a brook, yet also strange... another cat. A rustle was heard. He looked to the side, but didn't see anything. Chills running up his spine, he kept on walking, until he finally set foot in camp. The stares he got were awful. Of course no one really knew what happened, but they figured that it must've been bad, because of the whispers that echoed around camp. He flopped inside of the apprentice den, until Gingerpelt came in. "Creekpaw, I'm disappointed in you." "You didn't even let me tell my side of the story!" "That's because I know exactly what's going on here. I'm sorry Creekpaw, but because of that incident, you don't pass this time. However, I will allow you a do over later." He leaped to his feet in anger, ready to speak, but Gingerpelt was able to silence him with one sharp, angry glare. ''She can be really scary if she wants to... Luckily for him, he didn't have to suffer the indignity of going through the ceremony just for Gingerpelt to say that he wouldn't be capable of becoming a warrior. However, he did have to put up with the newly-named Finchfur after the ceremony. "Hey Creek''paw''!" he shouted from across the clearing, where everyone could hear. But after, he stepped closer, and whispered to him, "You'll always be worthless, loser." He bared his teeth, and stepped back. What am I, if my own brother doesn't even like me? That doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting my warrior name. The smell of rain was on the air. The bushes rustled again, and the familiar scent hit his nose. Something was there. He was sure of it. Chapter 2--Firey "Stop!" The cats stared at her. "Why are you fighting?" Its so sudden, one moment no cats, the next, cats leaping out and claws flashing. Shadow nimbly ran down the rocks, and repeated. "Why are you fighting?" "Simple. There isn't enough prey, so we are fighting over land. You should go too, before you take too much prey." The tom snarled. Other cats nodded, growling. "Why though? You can just share the land. Everyone would be happy then." But its not so simple... Shadow could tell that the cats were not the best of friends. Maybe there's another way to help them... She had heard of the Clans, who helped those in need. They wouldn't deny me would they? Only one way to know. Nodding briskly at the cats, not leaving any explinations, Shadow flickered out of the hollow. "Wait!" Called the strangers. Five cats rushed over. "We want to help." She eyed them warily, but did not show it. "And you are...?" "Fire, Flash, Flower, Falcon, and Fly." Shadow noticed the similar names. She purred. "Of course you can help. I want to stop the cats from fighting, so I'm going to ask the Clans if they would allow some of the cats to stay." Fire shrugged. "It may be hard. We're in Tribes, and we belong in the mountains. Though some cats believe that down there in the Clans is better." Flash nodded. "But they are loyal, so they do not leave." "But we think its a great idea." The she-cat Flower murmured. Fly nodded. Falcon raced up the rockface, and called out. "Come on! We should head out fast." Shadow felt at ease, yet suspicious. Were these cats true to their words? Did they really want to stop these wars? She shrugged it off, and set off after the Tribe cats. "Let's go!" Together, they set off. Life in the mountains was hard, but it was their home, could these cats really give it up? ---- Fire sniffed. He wanted to go to the Clans. He wanted to get his revenge. And he would. So long ago, the Clans ventured over here, and they killed Fire's mother. He would get them back. None of them deserved to live. Fire glanced at his companions. Shadow was weak, and easy to handle. He didn't have to worry about her. And his friends, they were sworn to him, so it was all set. Fire just needed my Tribe, and the Clans to agree and think they are trustworthy. It's all worth it. He knows it. He'll have my revenge, and the name Fire will be known as the leader of all the Clans. Yes, what a destiny. And inside, Fire knows he'll make it. He just knows it. Yet... Flower was the one Fire wanted to have on his side the most. The beautiful pale she-cat had luminous eyes, and her pelt shone brightly in the moonlight. She was gorgeous. The she-cat had her doubts about his plan. Falcon and Flash had nodded eagerly, as of they were his brothers. Flower looked doubtful, and she glanced at the sleeping form of Shadow. "She's nothing to us, come on." Fire growled. Fly nudged Flower, and the two seemed to look at each other fondly. Fire gritted my teeth, and nudged Fly away, facing Flower. "My love, please do it with me." Her eyes widened, and Fire heard a low growled behind him. He glared at Fly, and turned back to Flower, but she had turned away. Fire sighed, and went to curl up at his nest. Flower, Fly, you ''must join us. We must avenge our Tribe-mates' death. The Clans are murderers!'' ~*~ I can't let him... He can't be allowed to kill off the Clans! But she knew that Shadow wouldn't believe her, so she turned to Fly. "Fly," she mewed softly. "Should we really join Fire?" The brown tom sighed. "I don't know, Flower. He's the leader of our group, and the Tribe is relying on us to destroy the Clans. But do they deserve it?" Flower glanced at Fire's sleeping form. "He's so ambitious, and he wanted revenge for what they have done to his mother, Serene." "Yeah," he whispered. "Falcon and Flash agree with him too. There's almost nothing we can do but follow them." "No." Flower snarled softly. "We can warn the Clans ourself. When we get the chance, we'll have to warn Shadow. And if she doesn't believe us, then we'll keep trying." Fly nodded. "Alright, I love you, Flower." "I love you too." ~*~ Shadow's ear twitched. She swore that she could hear the five Tribe members chatting and discussing about something. She wanted to scoot closer, but they probably were keeping an eye on her, and Fire probably thought she was asleep. Shadow's breath slowed as Fire seemed to have ended the meeting. His paw steps drummed through the earth, and I shut my eyes tightly as he passed by. He's planning something... Shadow couldn't tell what he was planning, but she could tell that there was something going on, something bad. Her paws itched for to get going, to get to the Clans so she could warn them. Here we come Clans, let's hope everything works out right... Their life depended on it. These Tribe cats were the key to success. She didn't trust them entirely, but she had no choice. When morning came, Shadow was anxious to keep going. Maybe the Tribe cats were all a dream, and Fire wasn't planning something horrible. But they were there, their flanks rising and falling. Only Fire was awake, his eyes resting on Flower, the beautiful she-cat with those pale green eyes. Flower stirred and woke up and spotted Shadow grooming her fur. Flower bounded over to her and purred. "What do you think about the sunrise?" "It's beautiful." Shadow breathed. "I wish the world was as peaceful as this one... Then we wouldn't have to be going through all these hard times to save someone in need." Flower sighed. "But the Tribes needed it desparetly. I hope the Clans will agree to help us." Shadow nodded in agreement. "We can only hope." Chapter 3--Stormy The next morning dawned foggy and gray. The wind blew through his whiskers, and rustled his fur. Leaf-bare was coming. I hope they let me retry my assessment before it starts to snow. Creekpaw had stayed awake all night, tossing and turning in his nest. It was impossible to sleep, with all the negative thoughts racing through his head. You're an embarrassment. They all hate you. So you get to redo your assessment; so what? They all will still know that you're a failure. But it wasn't his fault. He repeated it to himself several times. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It was all Finchfur's. He still comforted himself with the same words the next morning. It's not my fault. He decided that he needed to find a way to convince Gingerpelt to give him his second chance, as soon as possible. Like a courteous young tom, he brought fat fresh-kill to all the elders, and dipped his head when walking out. His thanks was a a clout to the ear, but that was to be expected, and he couldn't let that daunt him anyways. Next, he decided to go hunting to restock the pile. The cool air felt surprisingly nice, the woods tranquil compared to the bustle of camp. The dense trees and bushes had always been special to him. It was like an escape from everything. No annoying kits, no judging eyes. Just himself and the swaying of the branches. "Creekpaw!" A voice snapped. He jumped two tail-lengths into the air, and whipped around to see a very angry Gingerpelt with a patrol of warriors standing behind her. "Creekpaw, what are you doing daydreaming out here, when you could be in camp doing something useful?" "I already fed the elders!" He replied angrily. Realizing his current position, he slapped his tail over his mouth. Gingerpelt gave him a glare that could melt ice. "You really expect to get another shot at your assessment anytime soon, when you backtalk your seniors like that?" He looked at the ground, blood rushing to his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he said, "It's just-- you don't understand what happened yesterday," he finished reluctantly. She sighed, and gave a brief command to her patrol. "Fall back there for a moment. I need to speak with my apprentice." Obediently, the small group of warriors stepped back into the bushes, muttering incoherently. Gingerpelt looked him striaght in the eye. "I'm sorry," he murmured. But she just shook her head. "You think that I don't know what Finchpaw was doing?" she mewed. His head snapped up in surprise. "What?" "I'm not stupid, Creekpaw. I know how he provokes you. But Finchpaw is a favorite of Skystar, and all the elders and senior warriors. I don't think my word would stand well against all of theirs." "B-but you're one of the most respected warriors in the Clan!" he said incredulously. "You flatter me," she purred, cuffing him gently over the ear. "But there are just some Clan politics that you don't understand." He purred in response. He liked this side of Gingerpelt. It was nice and warm. She was still really pretty. And she happens to be my mentor. How depressing. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked awkwardly. "Initially," she replied, "But now, I have come to a decision. After sunhigh today, you can retake your assessment. I'll discuss it with Skystar." Creekpaw nearly leaped into the air with joy, but refrained, because he feared that it would seem kitlike. Instead, he solemnly dipped his head. "Thank you, Gingerpelt." She purred again. "Now get back to camp, and prepare yourself, you stupid furball." ---- His stomach churned with anxiety, as he set out into the woods after Gingerpelt. They climbed up the familiar rocky slope, and stopped. "You know the drill," Gingerpelt mewed passively. He nodded. Paws shaking, he padded into the undergrowth. "Hey," Gingerpelt spoke, "Good luck." Creekpaw turned around in surprise. "Thank you." Thankfully, the first chills of leafbare hadn't driven all of the prey away yet. He could still hear the birds twittering, and the faint scuffle of a mouse nearby. He pricked his ears, and opened his mouth for the scent. However, it chose to remain hidden. Closer by, he heard another scuffle, and a gentle shuffling of the leaves. Slowly, he turned to see a squirrel, nibbling on the remnants of an acorn. Instinctively, he chattered, and leapt into his hunting crouch. Stealthily, he crept forward, paws landing gently on the soft earth. Slowly, he got closer, silent and deadly as an adder. Then the wind direction changed. The squirrel snapped its head up, instantly catching the scent of Creekpaw. Chattering, he streaked up a tree. Frustration coursing through him, he shot up the bark after it. The squirrel was fast, but he was faster. He managed to kill it swiftly up in the tree. He beamed with pride, hoping that Gingerpelt had seen the whole display. As if on cue, a frightened hissing erupted from the bushes beneath him. "Gingerpelt!" he shouted, the dead squirrel dropping from his mouth, and hitting the ground. With a mightly leap, he managed to land unharmed on the ground beneath him. Quickly, he pushed his way through the bushes. Gingerpelt was facing a pack of unfamiliar cats, her spine arched and hissing. He growled, and stepped to her side. "Who are these cats?" he whispered to her, while lashing his paw out threateningly at them. A large, ginger tom stepped forward. "Do not be alarmed. We don't wish to fight." He saw Gingerpelt relax, although she still glared at them like they would spring at any moment. "My name is Fire. And this is Flash, Flower, Falcon, Fly, and Shadow." The one named Shadow stuck out to him in particular. She was small, with a dark pelt. Despite her rogue-like appearance, it didn't really look like she belonged with the others. Flower stood out as well, but only because she was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes reminded him of a greenleaf sunset. "What do you want with the Clans?" Gingerpelt said coolly. "That is for us to discuss with your leader," Fire replied in a similar fashion. How do these cats know so much about how the Clans work? "Will you please take us to your camp?" Flash chipped in. Gingerpelt sighed. "I might as well. Creekpaw, you take the rear." She added on the next part quietly. "And make sure to watch these strangers carefully." As they walked to camp, the little she-cat named Shadow bumped into him a few times, as she had the tendency to trail behind the others. "Sorry," she mewed timidly, every time. However, he was too transfixed on Flower's smooth, beautiful pelt to even notice. As they arrived in the camp, they were greeted with stares from their Clanmates. "Who are they? And why are they in our camp?" he heard one of them mutter. "Skystar?" Gingerpelt called softly. Slowly, Skystar picked his way out of his den. You could tell that age and the stress of being Clan leader had finally caught up to him, with the way his bones creaked as he walked. "These cats wish to talk to you." "What do they want?" he growled. "That is what we would like to tell you," Fire said courteously. Then he proceeded to introduce his companions once more. Skystar gestured with his tail. "Follow me." Creekpaw watched, as the group made their way towards the back of the camp, Just then, he noticed how skinny they were, and how their ribs poked through their skin. "They're probably Tribe cats," a cat remarked. Creekpaw turned to see that is was Sundapple; she was known for being one of the most intelligent cats in the Clan. She was also the elder that enjoyed smacking Creekpaw over the ear every time he came to the elders' den. "Tribe cats?" a curious apprentice mewed. "Like from the mountains?" Sundapple nodded. "They're probably starving." "Then we should help them!" Her eyes grew dark. "It doesn't matter. Starving cats are known to cause trouble. Because when you're desperate - you'll do anything." Silence greeted her words. But how bad could they be? They said that they were peaceful. And plus, looking at how scrawny they were, it was hard not to sympathize with them. If they stayed for a few days, how could it hurt? ---- Skystar called a Clan meeting. Cats were already in the clearing though, gossiping and speculating over what these cats could possibly want. "Listening to their situation, I have agreed to let these Tribe cats stay in camp for a short amount of time." The words brought some indignant mutters among the Clan, but Skystar ignored them. "Make them welcome here by clearing some space in the warriors' den for them." "Fox dung," Finchfur snarled, "The warriors' den is already crowded enough without these freeloaders." "Silence." Skystar hissed angrily, "If you speak out like that again, I'll assign you to clean the bedding out of all the dens for a moon." That shut him up. "And I also believe that it is time for us to make a new warrior." His breath caught in his throat. Finally. This was the moment. "Creekpaw," he mewed, "Please step forward." He obliged, Gingerpelt trailing behind him. "Gingerpelt, do you believe that Creekpaw is ready to take on his warrior name?" She spoke solemnly. "I do. He showed amazing proficiency today at hunting a squirrel, and he did not hesitate to rush to my side when I encountered the Tribe cats." Skystar nodded. "Creekpaw, do you promise to protect the Clan, even with the cost of your life?" This was it. "I do." "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Creekpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Creekfall. May StarClan light your path." "Creekfall! Creekfall!" The Clan chanted. Although, he noticed that it was weak and half-hearted compared to Finchfur's ceremony. They're still judging me. They still can't forget my failure yesterday. Nevertheless, he held up his head and smiled, ignoring his brother's angry muttering about how they had to give up even more space in the warriors' den. His mother, Berryshade, came up to congratulate him. "I'm so proud of you," she purred. "Thanks," he purred back. But somehow, he felt that the words were empty. No matter. He was a warrior now. He would show them. He would be loyal and perfect and he would be leading patrols in no time. These thoughts raced through his head, as he quietly sat vigil at the camp entrance, and watched the sun go down. For a moment, he thought he saw a small, dark shape watching him from the bushes. But he dismissed the thought. Finally. Finally I can prove what I'm worth. Chapter 4--Firey Shadow felt uncomfortable, with all the cats staring at her. She twitched as she tried to sleep, then slipped outside to watch the stars. She noticed that the new warrior, Creekfall was sitting vigil at the entrance. It's so interesting how they do things here. But she knew she wasn't here to inspect the Clans, she was here to ask them to help the Tribes. The black she-cat watched for a bit longer, then slid over to join him. "You look lonely." She murmured. Creekfall glanced over at her, btu didn't speak. Shadow remembered that they had a vow of silence or something for the night. She settled down next to him, feeling comfortable. He seemed to relax, and she stayed there until the moon glowed bright and high in the sky. Slipping back with a wave of farewell, Shadow curled up in her makeshift next. She hoped that her plan worked. The Tribes needed the Clans. Opening her eyes to the wake of dawn, Shadow stretched eagerly. She bounded outside, and was greeted by a sleepy Creekfall. She nodded a greeting to him, then padded onwards. She spotted Skystar, but did not dare to approach her. "Hey, Shadow." Fire yawned as he padded outside. "Hey." Flower joined them. "Do you think we should ask her about helping the Tribes?" Fire wrinkled his muzzle, he seemed hesitant. "Isn't it a bit soon to do that?" Shadow pondered that. "I think we should settle into the Clan more before we ask them questions. I mean they're being generous enough to offer us somewhere to sleep. Perhaps it would be too much to ask them for help." Fire looked relieved. "That makes sense, it'll get us time to prepare before we head back to tell our Tribes." Flower nodded. Shadow glanced over at them. "Why do you want to bring the Tribes over here?" "Only a few. They can't just stay there to fight. Plus, there's some space beside the Clans where we can settle." Fire mewed. Flower seemed satisfied. "Seems great!" Shadow could only agree. "Alright." Creekfall stepped out sleepily, followed by the other Tribe representatives. Shadow tentatively stepped towards him, but he was chatting with Flower now. Shadow blushed and looked away. "Creekfall!" Gingerheart padded over. "Glad you don't have to train with me now right?" The tom laughed and mewed. "It was horrid training with you!" She only rolled her eyes and padded away, looking happy and part of the Clan. Shadow glanced back at the tom, but saw that he was laughing with Flower. Shadow drooped and padded towards the camp entrance. She sniffed the air, trying to find critters that would feed this Clan. Spotting a mouse, she crept towards it, using her mountain hunting skills to slip through the undergrowth. She was used to having obstacles trying to stop her. Leaping forward, she grasped the mouse in her jaws. "Nice catch." She whirled around, and Finchfur was glancing at her. Creekfall's enemy. The tom looked at ease, and was watching her with interested eyes. "You seem like a good hunter even though you were raised in the mountains. I never caught your name though. What was it?" "Shadow." "That's a great and beautiful name." He offered. "Care to hunt with me?" Shadow tipped her head. He was nice looking, but he had this tone in his voice that she didn't like. Yet she didn't want to be rude and reject him. "Sure." He purred. "I can show you around. It's great around here, the prey is nice and I know a few good hunting spots." Chapter 5--Stormy Chapter 6--Firey Chapter 7--Stormy Chapter 8--Firey Chapter 9--Stormy Chapter 10--Firey Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Stormy's Fanfictions Category:Collabs